A&A
by zaynabee10
Summary: Austin and Ally met in 3rd grade. One day Austin just left. Leaving Ally with the black and white A&A high-tops and now it's Ally's Sophmore year and she misses him so much. When Austin returns to Miami High will Ally break or will she be healed? ( Was originally a one shot but I decided to make it a a multi- chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys so just a one shot that I hope you guys like if you really like it maybe and epilouge? Also check out my other story What Happened to us? Also I am switching POV's A lot in this story and I'm sorry for that but I personally love to see how each person reacts to everthing. So enjoy give it a chance please I'm always open to any comments just no hate please! Okay Enjoy!  
**

**Ally POV**

Those black and white high tops I love them and I had ones just like it, but it couldn't be... could it? No he was gone he had been gone since 8th grade it was Sophomore year. I looked up I was right just some guy black jacket a hood over his head. Oh god! I was paranoid again Austin Moon my best friend I had fallen for him and then he mysteriously left without is parents without anyone. He told me secrets that his life was bad and we were best friends since third grade and in eighth grade for my 14th birthday he bought us matching black and white high-tops where right under the label it had A&A stitched into it. We made promise to always wear those sneakers every Thursday because we both met on Thursday. Ever since Austin left I looked every Thursday for someone with those high tops and I never found him. At first I went crazy I would grab peoples legs and lift up their pant leg to check for the A&A but I never found it. Then I went into depression on my wrists I wouldn't cut I would carve A&A into my skin. I finally accepted the fact that Austin wasn't coming back and I let it go, yet I never let him go. I never let him go is what I thought as I looked at the fresh cut on my arm. A&A it read Austin and Ally forever

**Austin POV**

Here I was back at Miami High. I had ran away from home from the girl I had fallen for Ally Dawson. I had left and I regretted it 100% for leaving Ally behind. For leaving ever so mysteriously. But here I was back at Miami High and I was determined to make everything right. I walked over to my locker. I was wearing a navy blue V-neck t-shirt light wash skinny jeans and a back hoodie. I looked down at my beat- up converse and sighed at my black and white high tops.

"A&A, Austin and Ally" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my stuff and looked down at my schedule

_First Period- AP-English_

_Second Period- Pre- Calculus  
_

_A LUNCH_

_Third Period- AP Science_

_Fourth Period- PE  
_

_Fifth Period- AP- Music_

_Sixth Period- Reg. History  
_

_Seventh Period- Spanish 2_

"Well better not be late to English on the first day" I said to myself as I walked to English. I looked down at my feet and shuffled to class.

**Ally POV**

Okay pencil bag? Check English book? Check I looked into my binder making sure I had everything Color coded notes spiral" Che..._SLAP!_

"Ow!" I yelped as I fel on the ground. I looked around I had ran into some blond kid. Oh god! I'm going to be late for English. I looked around my stuff was everywhere.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm really sorry" The blond kid babbled on.

"Here I'm sorry. Let me help you" The blond kid leaned down and stacked my books for me. I looked the boy up and down. Blue V-neck, Light wash skinny jeans, black hoodie, amazing hazel eyes, and blond hair. He was good looking no doubt about it. I looked at his shoes black and white beat- up high tops on a Thursday... could it be? No that Austin was long gone and as much as I missed him I wanted him back.

"Hey I'm so sorry about this I probably made you late let me walk you back to class? I'll tell the teacher it was my fault" He said. I diverted my attention to his eyes but not before something on his converse caught my eye. It was stitched in a white A&A. I gasped and almost fainted

"Austin?" I whispered

"Woah how did you know my name" He followed where my eyes were and then looked back at my shoes

"Ally?" He said even softer "Oh my god Ally! I... I... I'm so sorry I know I was gone and just oh my god Ally your here I came back I wanted to fix everything and I missed you. I'm so sorry I didn't text or call I just didn't know how to face you and I cried all the freaking time because I thought you would never ever want me back after how I left and Ally and I'm sorry and...

I leaned in to him and hugged him " I missed you... so much" I whispered into his chest. He hugged me back and for now that was all I needed.

"I know I missed you to but right now we have to get to class ok? Let's catch up later lets go to lunch in the courtyard yeah is that ok? Or do you want to sit next to your other friends. I totally understand if..." I laughed same old funny care free Austin. Then I realized what he had said and fell silent.

"Ummm yeah I'm free. I think... yeah" Truth was I had no friends everyone hated me and thought I was a nerd, but Austin was to caring he would just beat up anyone who said anything bad about me which meant we couldn't sit anywhere near the cheerleader, or the cafeteria at all.

"Great we have a lot to catch up on, so what class are you headed to?" He asked. I showed him my schedule

_First Period- AP English_

_Second Period- Pre- Calculus _

_A LUNCH_

_Third Period- AP Science_

_Fourth Period- PE_

_Fifth Period- AP- Music_

_Sixth Period- AP History  
_

_Seventh Period- Spanish 2_

"Awesome! we have everything together except History" He gave me his signature grin.

"Yeah awesome" I smiled as we walked to English

**AN- So I am actually pretty proud of myself for this chapter and I have now decided to make this another story to wirte s please R&R please please please! Thanks so much for reading and I will most likely update later tonight. Okay? Thnaks Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So I decided to Post their schedules and I kind of changed them a bit so I could kind of put them separately and they could all have individual thoughts also I usually get confused when reading stories about schedules so I was wondering do you guys want me to post the schedule in every chapter or not? Reply in the comments.  
**

**Austin**

**_First Period- AP-English_**

**_Second Period- Pre- Calculus  
_**

**_A LUNCH_**

**_Third Period- AP Science_**

**_Fourth Period- PE  
_**

**_Fifth Period- AP Music  
_**

**_Sixth Period- Reg. History  
_**

**_Seventh Period- Spanish 2_**

**Ally**

**_First Period- AP-English_**

**_Second Period- AP- History  
_**

**_A LUNCH_**

**_Third Period- AP Science_**

**_Fourth Period- PE  
_**

**_Fifth Period- AP- Music_**

**_Sixth Period- Pre- Calculus  
_**

**_Seventh Period- Spanish 2_**

**Alrighty on to the story (=  
**

**Austin's POV -(AN- There's a lot of Ally's POV in this chapter so I decided to do a little of Austin.)**

I was back and I was meeting Ally in the courtyard for lunch. It was going to be awesome.

"Ahem. Hello class I'd like you to meet the newest member of our school Austin Moon" I stood in the front of the classroom as Mr. Bristch looked at me expectantly.

"Um Hi everyone I'm Austin" I said grinning.

"Good. Good. Now Austin take a seat next to Ms. Dawson over there" He said pointing at Ally.

"Sure" I replied as I walked down the aisle to my seat.

"Ooh hey hottie" Some girl said to me.

"Hey" I replied as I flashed a grin at her and winked then sat down. The rest of the class we learned about how to "Analyze" our reading which pretty much meant read it then write a full page summary on what one sentence meant. It felt like eternity until the bell finally rang.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Ally! Wait up!" Austin called as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah?"

"Wow you walk fast" Austin panted. "Anyway I was wondering if we are still on for lunch?"

"Yeah great!"

"Okay see you then Ally" He walked away as he flashed his signature grin. Great Austin wanted to have lunch with me and he thought I has friends. I needed to devise a plan quick. But not before I'm late for History.

**-Line Break-**

I walked to my normal seat int history looking down at my converse.

"Wow look who the tide dragged in" Some guy laughed and pointed at me

"Hey guys it's the ugly nerd" The head cheerleader Anna commented

"Ew. Even her clothes make my eyes burn" My old friend Trish had commented. That one almost mad me break. Trish she turned popular as soon as we hit Miami High. Her feisty personality and newly 'skinny figure' got her on the cheer leading team. My only friend left me to be popular and now I'm friendless. But I can't let Austin know that. Speaking of Austin...

"Listen up class! Today you will read have a pop quiz on the last 5 chapters" She said as she passed out the papers as the class groaned.

"This will be all you will do today after this you can do whatever you want" Mrs. Pratt said then turned back to her desk after handing out the last paper. I finished the quiz in 10 minutes. After the quiz I took out my journal and started devising a plan to make sure Austin wouldn't know I didn't have any friends, which would be hard considering the whole school hates me. I started writing when a peace of paper landed on my desk.I unfolded it. It was pink paper with zebra print duct tape lining the sides. I read it:

_Hey Ally Nerd,_

_You don't belong here. _

_You are ugly and disgusting. There is a reason you don't have any friends. _

_You should leave forever. Ew. It really does burn to look at you. _

_Forever ruling the school,_

_Trish and Anna._

I stuffed the note in my homework binder almost about to cry right there. I needed to find away to get through today then I could deal with this note later. It wasn't the first time I had gotten a note like this but it doesn't matter I would deal with it later. By the end of the class I had devised a kind of sorta plan that might work I had decided to eat lunch with Austin in the 2nd courtyard where barely anyone sat just a few people. Thing was I couldn't get past the courtyard without one of the cheerleaders seeing me since the 2nd Courtyard was in the back of the school meaning I would have to meet Austin there.

**-Line Break-**

As soon as the bell rang I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing royal blue jeans and a sunset orange long sleeve top with a gold belt and my high tops. My style got better as I started going to Miami High. I had cut my hair shoulder length and I t was dyed blond at the tips. I looked okay nothing like Anna with her curly blond hair and even Anna's clothes were better today she was wearing a ink and white striped top with white shorts. Her curly blond hair was down with a gold head band in it and she was wearing white wedges. She was so pretty and I was just Ally. I sighed as I grabbed a pin out of my purse and pulled a few strands or my hair back into clip. I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker. As I grabbed stuff from my locker thinking of the plan. Get stuff from locker, Go to cafeteria, Buy food, Meet Austin in 2nd courtyard, Don't get seen by anyone, Then...

"Ally? Alllyyy? EARTH TO ALLY?"

"Huh? Yeah?" I snapped out of my daze finding myself face to face with a concerned Austin. "Oh hey Austin... I uhh didn't see you there sorry" He laughed and flashed me his signature grin

"No problem. Are you ready for lunch? I came to your locker like fifteen minutes ago but you weren't here so I went over to Whataburger **(1) **and grabbed us some burgers and don't worry I got pickles on yours." I smiled

"Thanks Austin. I can't believe you remembered that"

"Ally you can't expect me not too we were best friends and even though I left I still remember the important things like that your birthday is next month February 17th and that you love pickles and that we wear our high tops every Thursday. Just because I left doesn't mean I forgot." I laughed.

"Okay let's head to lunch I'm starving" I said as I led the way to the second courtyard. We sat at lunch and talked and laughed and surprisingly it was only us in the courtyard which was kind of nice we got each others numbers and just caught up together. As the rest of the day continued I talked to Austin in between classes and in some of the classes. After school I grabbed my back pack and headed back to home. As I walked out of the school I passed Austin by his locker. He was talking to Anna Williams she was standing next to Austin with signature cheer leading smile talking to him. I couldn't help but listen to them.

"So Austin your new here I heard. I'm Anna head cheer leader and I was wondering if you needed a tour of the school?" She smiled

"I think I know my way around but thanks for the offer Anna" He said

"Oh no problem. Well if you need anything just call me" She cooed as she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him

"Okay thanks I will" Austin smiled again

"No prob see you around" Anna sang

I walked out from behind the lockers it wasn't worth it sure Austin is my friend but he's nice and and his smile lights up the world and he's super good looking so of course he's going to have other friends he isn't just mine. This topic kept popping in my head as I walked back home.

**AN- Hey guys sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy this update! I have a ton of ideas for this story. Also check out my other story What Happened to us? and I should be posting a new Percabeth story soon so I can try to open up to new readers too! I hope you guys like this please Review! Also I am sooooo grateful to all of your reviews! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. PM me if you have ideas I'm always open to suggestions just no hate please. Okey Thanks guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What up guys! So I was reading other Auslly fanfics but I feel like I've read every single one of them lol so If you guys have any good fanfics that you guys like recommend them to me please? Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys constructive criticism so please review more! I know it takes a long time for me to update but I'm pretty knew to fanfiction so forgive me please. I've also heard that I think I've been moving things a bit fast, but there is a lot I have planned for this story so I kind of had to move things along a bit.  
**

**Ally's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my room and flopped onto my bed. I then started crying. Hard. I got up sniffling and ran to my mirror. My eyes were puffy and red my hair was disheveled and my mascara had flowed down to my face. I washed my face then opened my drawer, reaching in to the very back. I felt around until my hand landed on a cool metal object. I pulled out the razor running my finger over the sharp tip. I burst into tears. Of course Austin wouldn't want me to be his friend I was so ugly. One cut. I was disgusting and revolting. Two, Three Cuts. Even Anna the prettiest girl in school thinks so, she's right I don't belong here. Four and five cuts. Austin probably just felt sorry for me being so horrible. This time I carved the oh, so familiar writing into my arm A&A. I looked down at my arm now covered in blood. I grabbed some bandages then washed my cuts. I watched as the clear water turned pick then a deep red. Sighing I changed into my PJ's. I grabbed my iPhone checking it I had 2 new messages.

**Bold- Austi****n**

_Italics-Ally_

**Hey Ally. Whaddup? :)**

_Oh Hey Austin :)  
_

**Took u FOREVER to answer I was sooooo bored with no one to talk to :( **

_Oh sorry I was not feeling well. _I sighed looking down at my arm... yeah not feeling well I get up to go brush my teeth when my phone beeped

**Oh r u okay?**

_Yeah I'm fine just a headache. _While I waited for a reply I checked my other messages the other message was from my mom.

**Mom- Bold Underline  
**

_Ally- Italics_

**Sorry honey I'm going on a business trip today I won't be back until next Thursday night. I left some money in the kitchen drawer so you can buy anything you need. I'll try and call you or text you soon let me know when you get this message. Love you sweetheart. **

_Thanks Mom. I'll see you next Thursday!_

**Okay honey now eat some dinner and Goodnight  
**

_Night mom._

**(AN- Back to Austin- Bold **Ally-Italics.**)**

**Oh you should take some Tylenol or something Ally.  
**

_Yeah I will thanks!  
_

**Welcome okay I g2g I'll txt u l8r **

_Your grammar is so stupid. Okay ttyl? I think that's talk to you later? Idk..._

**At least you know idk and yes Ally ttyl is talk to you later. Hope u feel better!** I read his last message then headed downstairs to make myself some microwaveable pizza. You see my mom is a very successful business woman so her business trips aren't that surprising they happen to her a lot so I'm always prepared. After I finish my pizza I run upstairs planning out my outfit for tomorrow. I was waking up early in the morning to go to Starbucks like I do every Friday. I know sounds like a thing to 'fit in' but the thing is when I was little my dad Lester Dawson would take me to Starbucks every Friday in the morning before school, before long it turned into a tradition. After he died from sickness last year I still went to Starbucks every Friday just reminding myself of him. I know it's pretty stupid but that was just OUR tradition that we shared and I wanted to carry that on. After I chose my clothes out I climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
**-Line Break-**

I woke up the next morning and showered and curled my brown and blond hair. I put a floral dress on with a long sleeve yellow cardigan and brown knee length boots. I did my make up then headed downstairs. I grabbed about $10 from the drawer, slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed out. The morning Miami air was foggy but cool. I walked 2 block to Starbucks.

"Hey Kevin." I waved at one of the usual coffee baristas working behind the counter

"Hey Ally. 'Sup?" He nodded at me while making a drink. I walked into the line and waited my turn.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks my name is Ashley! How may I help you?" A overly perky brown haired girl welcome me.

"Um Hi. I'll take a Caramel Mocchiato, Decaf, No Caramel. Thanks." I responded brightly

"So you basically want a Decaf Vanilla Latte?" She answered a bit dully

"Um. Yeah basically..." I trailed off

"Ok! Anything else?" She asked politely starting to regain her perkiness

"No that'll be all thanks" I gave a tight lipped smile

"Ok! Your order will be out soon! Thank you for choosing Starbucks as your morning coffee shop! Have a good day" She said with dull perkiness

"Thanks" I grumbled under my breath as I walked away.

**-Line Break- **

"One Decaf Vanilla Latte " The barista yelled. I ran up to the counter reaching out to grab my coffee when I spotted Anna, Trish and their posse. In a split second I had decided I was going to enjoy my coffee in the foggy, cool weather outside. I sat down at a table and pulled my phone out of my purse. Turning it on I saw I had one unread message that was sent at Midnight. Seriously? Who would be texting me this late?

**Austin- Bold **

_Ally- Italics_

**Hey Als. I kno ur probs not up right now so I just wanted to say I get well soon n I hope I'll see u at school tmrw... or 2day since its 12am okey Get Well Soon! Let me kno when u get this.**

_Hey Austin. Thanks! I am feeling better thanks for asking! I will see you at school today hopefully._ Instantly I received a reply.

**Yay! Okey see u then byee**

_Ok Bye. _I checked my clock 7:08 it read. Yep it's time to get going to school. I stood up and brushed off my pants and headed down a couple blocks making my way to school.

**-Line Break-  
**

**Austin POV**

Oh yeah! Last day of school before winter break! What! What! I walked into school heading straight to my locker. Twisting in the combination I unlocked it. I was so happy today, I mean who wouldn't be when tomorrow is the first day of winter break. I looked at myself in the full length locker mirror. I was wearing Light ripped skinny jeans, Yellow V-neck T-shirt with yellow and blue plaid shirt on top and yellow high tops. I ruffled my blond hair just the right way. I smiled and turned in the mirror winking at myself as I grabbed my books for AP English. I locked up my locker at headed down the hall. I listened catching a breathing pattern in the air from far off it was a something I was all to familiar with... Fear. I ran down to the other hall when i hear screaming. I break into a sprint, when I reach the hall I almost can't believe the scene in front of me.

"Oh look it's Dorkson!" I heard some guy talking. He threw a foot ball at Ally's head. She flailed her limbs in a hopeless attempt to catch the ball. She fails resulting in the ball hitting her straight in the forehead.

The Jock and his posse laugh.

"Oh nerd can't even catch a football." I had enough with this guy torturing Ally. It was time to step in I ran up behind him and covered his mouth with one arm tilting his chin up and holding him in a head lock. He reached up trying to punch me. I grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back as he yelped in pain. I tilted his head up and whispered in his ear. But he doesn't stop there.

"Beat it and stop messing with her or you will deal with me and that won't do help your looks pretty boy" I let him out of the headlock.

"Oh, Yeah Moon? What are you going to do about it if we don't. Because as far as I know your face is worst than mine " He came up to my face.

I raise one eyebrow and look at him

"This coming from the person who fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch coming down." My comeback gets a resounding "OOHH BURN!" from the crowd and I smirk. He raised his arms out seeking the attention of the rest of the Miami High students.

"Oh! So Moon over here thinks he can win this! Let me tell you something Austin... run home while you still can, because once I punch the only place you'll end up is a hospital. Now come on Miami High..." He raises his arms out. "DALLAS! DALLAS! DALLAS!" The crowd that has gathered around is bigger now and they all scream Dallas's name. I look at him with shock that he actually thinks he can win this. I let the smirk fall from my face just so he can walk right into the trap. He falls into my trap using the fact that my smirk faltered as I sign of weakness.

"My offer still stands Moon run or fight." He threatens. I smirk and pull my arms a way from my chest and place them at my sides.

"Take your best shot" I reply. His face reddens obviously not expecting a response.

"Wrong choice" He replies and throws a jab right for my face. I grab his fist with my hand stopping the punch. His eyes widen in alarm.

"Come on. Is that the best you can do?" I ask smirking even more. He tries to throw a kick. I block grabbing his leg and flipping him over my shoulder he lands on the ground with a solid thump. I grab his four arm then using one hand I pull both his wrists behind his back. I grab his head and tilt it up.

"Let me rephrase that. DO NOT ever mess with my friends again or I WILL make your life a living hell." I seethe pushing Dallas on the ground with a resounding _Thump! _A stream of blood dripping down his face. I smirk shaking my blond hair out of my eyes. I turn on my heel walking away from the scene only to be met face to face with the principle.

"Mr. Moon I would like to see you in my office." She says calmly walking away. I throw my head back and groan.

"Oh God." I mumble "I'm in so much trouble." I say under my breath as I walk to the principle's office. On my way there I'm able to make out one phrase from a student in the crowd.

"Austin Moon beat Dallas Williams."

**AN- Wow Austin's so good at fighting... I wonder why? Stay tuned to find out also guys check out my poll and vote please! And my bio for update info and stuff like also in case you are wondering Dallas is Anna's older brother they have the same last name ;) Also as for the texts. The spelling and grammar mistake are only meant for Austin's texts. I wanted to make it as to where Austin has all those grammar mistakes in his texts and abbreviations and Ally has perfect wording and grammar. So if I slipped up on Ally's part of the texts let me know please, but if it's Austin it was meant to be. Thanks for reading! Until next week love you guys your reviews mean everything to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter read the whole AN tho please! So I've been really sick lately and I should get better soon, but I haven't been able to write. And I'm trying to get things situated with a new up and coming co-author who I hope will be my co-writer soon. Everyone go check out her stories :**  
Cherryblossom22122

**I hope she will be my new co-writer soon. Anyways I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I usually try to update each Sunday and I will try and update this Sunday no promises though. It may be not until next Monday maybe? And I promise I will write double for you guys in these chapters! Also I am starting a new Percabeth (Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase) Fanfic today so read that while your waiting for this fic. The only reason I posted it today is because I've been working on it for awhile so check it out and tell me what you think! Also review or PM me if you have any ideas for What happened to us or A&A! Your reviews mean everything to me! I will try and recover from being sick quick for you guys!  
**

**Love you all,**

**-zaynabee10 **


End file.
